fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
The House Meets the Mouse (Part 1)
The House Meets the Mouse (Part 1) is episode twenty-three of season six of Full House, originally aired on May 11, 1993. Opening Teaser After he puts Alex and Nicky to bed, Jesse goes over to have a tender love moment with Becky, which is interrupted by the twins. Synopsis Stephanie and Michelle are fighting over two pieces of candy, both chocolate; one with nuts, one without. Danny arrives to break up the fight, and Michelle gets the choice, and she obviously chooses the one without, because, in her words, nuts make her gag. Jesse and the Rippers are scheduled to do a show at Walt Disney World, and in a few days, Jesse and Becky will also be celebrating their second anniversary. That is why he surprised her and reserved the exclusive honeymoon suite for them in Orlando. Later, Vicky Larson comes by to say goodbye to the family, because she'll be on her way to Florida to be with the family. As she is formally on assignment, Wake Up, San Francisco will be in reruns, and Stephanie notes of school vacation being next week. Kimmy and Steve also tag along. Michelle says that if Danny loves Vicky so much, he should marry her. But Danny says that it isn't easy (see Quotes). Everyone heads to Orlando, complete with Disney World stock footage and hotel check-in (see Trivia). Danny, the control freak that he is, gives everyone planned itineraries, but everyone wants to do their own thing, so as they depart the hotel and head to the park, they throw their itineraries in the trash and head off to do their own thing. While everyone is indeed doing their own thing at Disney World, D.J. misses Steve and starts seeing him everywhere. As they start their journey in the Magic Kingdom, the girls find an Aladdin setup where they stand in line waiting to rub the magic lamp. D.J. thinks she sees Steve dressed as Aladdin (see Trivia). The lucky boy or girl who makes the Genie appear is crowned Prince or Princess for the Day and is granted three wishes. Michelle is standing in line next to Stephanie, who is furious after another brief argument over who gets to go first. D.J. tells Stephanie to let Michelle go first because she is "just a little kid". Michelle gets the genie to rise from the lamp and is named Princess for the Day. Stephanie is jealous. Michelle wishes for peace on earth, but Kimmy yells that that wish is too boring. Then, Michelle's official first wish is that she and her sisters be able to get on rides without waiting in long lines. Meanwhile, as he heads to the Disney-MGM Studios/Hollywood Studios, Joey visits his friend Mark, who is an animator in the Disney World animation studio. Mark allows Joey to have some fun, and Joey does have some fun when he creates a cartoon likeness of himself (also voiced by Dave Coulier). After Vicky arrives at EPCOT Center, Danny tries to ask her to marry him but keeps getting interrupted. Michelle starts letting her status as "Princess for the Day" go to her head and starts getting too bossy for the other girls (see Quotes). Stephanie says that if her head gets any bigger, the crown will fall off. After riding the carousel 10 times and not wanting to go an 11th time, Stephanie, Kimmy, and D.J. become fed up with her bossiness, and she gets tired of them, so she wanders off while they are having a conference (see Quotes). At EPCOT Center, Danny and Vicky have lunch right by the massive tank where Jesse and Joey are doing their radio show. Joey keeps Jesse in the tank with him because he is afraid that the shark inside is going to eat them. Danny tries to propose to Vicky again, but gets a phone call at the restaurant. When all he can say is "WHAT?!" to whoever's on the other end, Vicky quickly comes to terms with the fact that something is wrong, and Danny tells her that Michelle is lost, so they go search for her. D.J., Stephanie, and Kimmy realize that Michelle is missing and also go search for her, continuously calling out her name and asking where she is (as "To Be Continued..." appears, followed by the EP credits). Quotes Michelle: Daddy, do you love Vicky? Danny: Yes, I do, sweetheart. Very much. Michelle: Well, then marry her already! Danny: Honey, it's not that simple. First, I'd have to ask her, and then, she'd have to say "yes." Michelle: Sounds pretty simple to me. Steve: his arm around D.J. Come on, go for it, Mr. Tanner. If I loved somebody and wanted to get married, there's nothing in this whole world that could stop me. glares at him, causing him to take his arm off her. Except, maybe a concerned parent. ---- Danny: All right. Jesse, Nicky, Alex, Becky, Kimmy, D.J., Joey, Steph, Michelle... Oh, wait a minute - where's (see Trivia)? Just a little joke there. ---- Stephanie: Are you gonna ask Vicky to marry you, Dad? Danny: I don't know. You know, I've been driving myself crazy just thinking about it. What I'm gonna do is, I'm just gonna follow my heart and just bypass my brain entirely. Kimmy: I never use my brain. Trust me. After a while, you won't even miss it. Stephanie: Can't miss what you never have. ---- Becky: You got 1,000,000 things to do. I mean, even Superman couldn't pull off your schedule. Jesse: Superman was a wimp. I mean, think about it. The guy wears his underwear over his tights. ---- girls start their journey in the Magic Kingdom and are in awe over its main attraction, the Sleeping Beauty/Cinderella Castle. D.J.: Wow! Michelle: Way cool! Stephanie: This is great! Michelle: Wow! Can we move here? to a close-up shot of the Castle That's my kind of house. ---- D.J.: Steph, just let her Michelle go. She's just a little kid. Stephanie: Yeah, and was just a doll. ---- Kimmy: Stephanie after Michelle wins the title of Princess for the Day Hey, blondie, that was supposed to be your turn. Stephanie: sarcastically Really? I didn't notice. ---- Lamp Seller: Princess Michelle, what is the first of your three wishes? Michelle: I wish for peace on Earth. Kimmy: loudly Boring! Michelle: Okay, I got one. I wish we can go on any ride, and not wait in line. Lamp Seller: laughs Your first wish is granted! And, princess, be sure to come back this afternoon to Main Street, where you will ride on a float in our big parade! Michelle: No way! Lamp Seller: laughs Way! Michelle: This is unreal! ---- girls try to make a decision as to what ride to go on first, as part of Michelle's first wish. Michelle: Come on. Stephanie: Uh, you guys, wait. is this way. Michelle: I want to go on the carousel first. Stephanie: Oh, come on, Michelle. Michelle: and wagging her finger at a poster showing her "Princess of the Day" photo Uh, uh, uh. D.J.: Steph. what are we going to do? We have to listen, or it's off with our heads. Michelle: Come on! groans. ---- the girls ride the carousel... Michelle: Isn't this fun, Steph? Stephanie: It was fun, the first 10 times. ---- older girls are fed up with Michelle's bossiness. D.J.: Okay, conference. pulls Stephanie and Kimmy aside, and all talk softly so that Michelle can't hear them. Stephanie: sharply This princess thing's out of control. I can't take it anymore. D.J.: Well, I've got to admit, she's getting way too bossy. Kimmy & Stephanie: Yeah. Michelle: Who needs them? runs away. Kimmy: What's her problem? She's treating us like we're the ugly stepsisters. Stephanie: Kimmy ... Nah. Too easy. Kimmy: What do you mean by that? Stephanie: I mean, too easy because... D.J.: Whoa, look, I'll just go... look, look, look, I'll just go talk to Michelle, okay? Michelle... Where'd she go? others notice that she's missing. Michelle! Stephanie: She's gone! Kimmy: You better go tell your dad. Let me know how he takes it. D.J.: Kimmy! We just lost our little sister! Girls: Michelle! Michelle, where are you?! the search is on. ---- the restaurant... Danny: Vicky, I... Waitress: Mr. Tanner, you have a phone call. Danny: Of course I do. Figures. takes the phone. Hello? What?! Vicky Michelle's lost. the phone We'll be right there! Vicky Come on. returns the phone, and they exit the restaurant. ---- the Magic Kingdom, Michelle's still trudging on, while in the distance... Girls: continuously Michelle! Michelle, where are you?! Trivia *During the Walt Disney World Easter Parade, the cast gives a behind-the-scenes look at the taping of the episode; in particular, Jodie Sweetin (Stephanie) and Mary-Kate Olsen (Michelle) *The hotel where the Tanners stay is the popular (and pretty upscale) Grand Floridian Resort and Spa, the park's flagship hotel *Danny's mention of Macaulay Culkin (see Quotes) is a reference to the plot of (and possibly the original as well) *" ", the song Danny sings as the family heads their separate ways and then plays as the girls enter the Magic Kingdom, is from the Disney movie ; in fact, all the songs from the movie are used in Splash Mountain (mentioned in the episode) *Kimmy's "ugly stepsisters" reference, is from (which features the song "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes", featured in part 2) *The scene where Michelle rubs the magic lamp and the genie appears was shot at Disneyland, not Disney World (There are a few shots here and there between both episodes which, for budget and time, were shot in California) *In the Full House " ", series creator Jeff Franklin discussed how popular the show had become by that time and how Jodie Sweetin came out of the bathroom (at Disney World) crying because some hard-core fans followed her in *Scott Weinger (Steve) also did the speaking voice for in the 1992 movie, the TV series (1994-96), and its direct-to-video sequels, The Return of Jafar (1994) and Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) **In the movie Aladdin, the genie is dark blue, not sky blue, as it is in this version *'Goof': In the opening scene where Michelle and Stephanie fight over some chocolates, Danny says, "Hold it, there are two candies here, okay?", but when Stephanie takes them back and Michelle grabs one, you can clearly see that there are actually three pieces in the box *Special guest appearances: **Goofy **Prince Charming **Cinderella **Donald Duck **Aladdin **Princess Jasmine **Oompah Band **German Dancers *Stage managers: **Los Angeles - Robert Altshuler, Paul H. Coderko, Denny Barry **Orlando - Buck Allen, Laura Roberson Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Two-part episodes